Plan Y
by Irishinjun95
Summary: A story of a group of Guardians realizing the Traveler is not all it seems
1. A Rocky Start

The sky begins to darken as the moon rose in the sky and the tower had not much movement buzzing around it. That is except one lone warp ship came near the top of the tower where the Vanguard had set up shop. As the transmat ended a singular Hunter appeared from the ship, not many people knew of this Hunter as he rarely ventured to the city unless for a necessity. The few Guardians that did know of the Hunter knew to avoid him as he had always been a lone wolf ever sense his resurrection over thirty five years ago.

Michael would approach Master Raool and would stand there waiting for him to finish with the greenhorn Guardians who were returning from the field. When the Cryptarch was finished and went to look at who was next, he was surprised to see the Hunter with one arm in a sling to be at his stall. "Well long time no see, Michael. I thought you didn't come to the tower for a mere decryption, so what did Cayde call you back?" The Hunter would remove his helmet before he would speak, taking his time using only his one free hand to undo the complex system that kept it on his head. "Well no actually, Raool. I came to visit some old friends and also, Master Ives, is away this weekend. So I thought you would be the first of who I visited."

Michael would visit and exchange stories with the Cryptarch until the moon was high in the sky, and was about to leave when he noticed a young Titan female still in low end armor come running up towards the Crytarch. Who would unravel the green engrams real quickly for her and send her on her way. "Such a sweet young one. Not even a year old in Guardian years, yet she is becoming quite a powerful force. Even if she hates to fight, I must wonder why her Ghost chose her. She will do anything to avoid a fight unless she must. But we cannot question a Ghost's judgement on who is deserving to be a Guardian. Well Michael I must get some rest, please do try and visit a little more often than once every few years."

Michael would only nod as he waved goodbye to, Master Raool, and would head back towards the drop off/pick up zone. As he was calling his ship to come pick him up he felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to spin around to see who was trying to get his attention. It was the young Titan from earlier, "Can I help you?" He said coldly a he cancelled the call to his ship. "Hi, my name is Rebecca and I was wondering if I could get some help with a mission. Commander Zavala has asked me to go investigate an unusual occurrence on the moon and I'm pretty sure he said something about bringing a fireteam and well you seem strong so I was wondering would you please come with me?"

Michael just stared at the young girl and was amazed as she seemed to say all that in one breath. He would then just shake his head and begin to talk. "The moon is too dangerous for a greenhorn like you. You should just stick to the Cosmodrone and fight some Dregs and the occasional Vandels." The girl gave him a pouty face before trying to beg him. Michael just responded with a shake of his head and turned to walk away. From behind him he heard her yell at him, "I am too strong enough for the moon. You Hunters are all the same cocky and stupid, y'all always think you are better than anyone else and prefer to be stupid lone wolves to prove it. But I'll show you that I'm better than you and will do it myself." With that she was gone flying off to the moon.

No sooner had she left Michael's ghost would appear alongside him. "Two things there, first that was a little rude. She was just asking for help and secondly you know she won't survive on her own. Hence why Zavala said for her to go with a fireteam." A sigh would escape from Michael's mouth as he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an all to familiar voice. The voice was coming from a man leaning on one of the pillars that stood in the middle of the courtyard. "She is going to need your help, Michael or she will die. She's off to the Summoning Pits and you know that the Hive there would love a young treat like her Light." Michael stopped Cayde-6 right there and asked. "Did you say the Summoning Pits, Cayde? Cause if you did why would you send a damn Greenhorn there and not call on someone else who can handle it? Damn it Artemedis get my ship here now and try and get a message to Antwon. Hurry please!" With those words his ship would transmat him on board.

Within a short period of time Michael would arrive at the moon and depart his ship at the opening to Crota's Temple. He began to run at the doors and unholstered one of his two hand cannons. Michael would shoot at anything that moved as he descended deep into the Temple all the while looking for the young Titan. Not far from the World Eater he noticed a discarded gun and then not far he saw, Rebecca cowering behind a pillar punching anything that got too close to her spot. Michael's cannon roared to life as he shot at anything anywhere near the girl. He would quickly kick the gun at Rebecca and then toss her one of his ammo packs before resuming to shoot the Hive. This continued on for a while but there was too many and now they were surrounded. "Damn it not many options here. Can you transmat away?" The girl shook her head before she started firing again. "Shit ok then I need you to promise me something. What you are about to see you will tell no one. Not a soul ok?" The girl would try and question him but he just yelled promise me. The girl just nodded and Michael would take a deep breath and then slowly remove his left arm from it's sling.

The arm was definitely weird looking to Rebecca but what caught her off guard really was that it looked exactly like part of a Taken enemy. He would then unholster his second cannon in the same hand and began shooting with both hands in each direction. From one hand came a flash of golden light while the other a light of complete darkness erupted from the other. Enemies were dropping like flies but this could only last for a while as he ran out of primary ammo. Holstering his twin hand cannons he would then unsheathe two blades one of pure darkness while the other looked pristine and shone with the Light. He would then begin to hack at any enemies who got any closer to the two. This continued for a long while and Michael was starting to feel tired from all of this. Just then a loud, thunderous roar echoed through the cavern as bullets flew into the remaining hive and a voice yelled at them to move. Grabbing Rebecca's hand he pulled her towards the Warlock as he fired upon the hive, once on the other side of the man he would tap his shoulder which the man just nodded and the three began a hasty retreat out of the Temple.

Once outside the Temple the three would transmat onto the still hovering ship and fly back to the Tower. Once there the three would disembark and look at one another before The Warlock spoke first. "May I ask what the hell either of you were thinking you for going in there without any backup and you Michael, why just why?" Michael sighed before pulling his friend to the side and explained the whole situation, when the two returned. The Exo would speak. "I am sorry for that, Michael here explained to me that it was because of him that you went off alone. Now I guess proper introductions are in order. I am Antwon-3 and the Hunter is Michael." The girl gave a small smile before speaking up. "I am Rebecca it is a pleasure to meet two semi legends of the Guardians. Antwon-3 the Undying and Michael the Dual Wielding Hunter. But I must ask what happened to your arm?" The two looked at each other before Michael sighed and said. "Not here but we can talk at this little Noodle Shop I know down in the city, My treat." The little Titan would clap and jump a little before running ahead of the two. In his mind he couldn't believe he had to call on help and also that he felt he was going soft. He would shake his head and continue to walk towards the elevators.


	2. A Lifetime of Regret

The sound of rifle bullets pierced the otherwise quiet night on the Tangled Shore. From atop a ridge a feminine voice could be heard singing as she shot upon a bunch of Dregs. "One little, two little, three little Dregs. Four little, five little, six little Dregs. Seven little, eight little, nine little Dregs. Ten little dregs with holes in their heads." The Hunter would laugh as she put another bullet in a Dreg's head as her Ghost just hovered there close to the Hunter's chest. "You know some may see this as a waste of bullets, you know that right, Konna?" From beneath her mask she smiled and just said. "Oh Meh, don't be a spoilsport. And besides this isn't a waste of bullets. I'm keeping any Fallen out of that cave the others are in." The ghost would just let out a sigh as she dematerialized back into Konna's armor.

This went on for several hours as she waited for her two fireteam members to emerge from the cave they had gone into loot. She had brought plenty of Heavy Ammo Telemetries so she was plenty good on ammo to just take shots with her sniper rifle and whenever she needed to reload she would cast her Shadowshot super to buy her some time. She had just finished clearing out another wave of Fallen when she saw her fireteam running for their lives out of the cave. Her shortwave coms would flare to life when they got into range. "Holy shit what are these things?" The titan yelled as he ran. "I don't know but keep running, Aleksander!" The Warlock was a lot farther ahead of the Titan and they looked like they would make it away from whatever was chasing them. But then a screech would be heard from the cave and at least ten blue aliens would run out on four legs. Konna would take aim at the weird aliens with her sniper rifle and begin shooting them, but it was almost as if they could anticipate her shots and would move out of the way. Three of the crawlers would catch up on Aleksander and jump at him, detonating and sending her teammate flying in a few directions. His ghost would materialize and begin to piece him back together but another crawler jumped at the ghost and exploded. Konna watched as the ghost, Xion, exploded into quite a few broken pieces.

Konna would then holster her sniper rifle and begin sliding down the ridge to try and save her other friend, Elijah. He was still ahead of the Crawlers but not by much and he was running out of stamina. Elijah would trip and face plant into the dirt and soon a whole bunch of Crawlers were upon him, each detonating with a tremendous blast. Konna upholstered Wishender and began firing upon the other blue, exploding aliens trying to save the ghost. Luckily enough her aim was true and she struck each one she aimed at. As she aimed at another one she was hit from behind and sent flying forward. She wasn't down but her head rang as she rolled over to see her attacker. This was yet another alien she had never seen in her ten years as a Guardian. It was holding what appeared to be a flaming lantern and wielding it with two of its four arms, laughing as it swung the lantern in circles half heartedly. She would her another explosion and turn just in time to see her friend's ghost fall to the ground in pieces. She knew that this was the end for her. Those two had been around longer than her and if they couldn't survive then how could she. Tears ran down her face as she removed her helmet to look her friend's killer in the eyes.

The four armed alien would slowly start to walk towards the lone Hunter and began to laugh even more as he swung his lantern faster. He would then raise his arms and swing down upon the Hunter who clinched her eyes closed at the last second. One second passed, then two, she felt no pain whatsoever and thought that this death must have been painless. That was until she heard wails of pain from the beast. Opening her eyes she saw another Hunter standing in front of her with twin blades in front of him holding back the lantern. She stared in amazement as he held the beast back. From over his shoulder the Hunter would say through strained teeth. "If you would so kindly please move, I cannot hold this brute back forever." The girl could only nod and would stumble to her feet and begin to shakingly run away.

She wouldn't make it far before the crawlers began to chase her again. She did not want to die tonight so she kept on running as fast as her legs would carry her. She wanted to call up her Sparrow but she didn't want to risk Meli's safety. The sound of a sparrow would catch her attention soon enough though and she'd look up to see a Warlock racing towards her. Without even losing speed he would lean to the side and scoop the Hunter up before laying on his horn signaling to the Hunter it was time to go. The Hunter would then kick the abomination square in the chest and then summon his own sparrow and speed away alongside the Warlock.

The Hunter would open his mouth and an all to familiar voice would ring in her head. "Guardian did you hear your orders? Guardian?" Konna would snap out of the memory and look at Zavala. "I apologize Commander, it's the memory again." The Commander of the Vanguard would sigh as he looked at Konna. "I understand that Konna but that is why I am assigning you a new Fireteam. You have been out of the field for almost six months. And that is unacceptable. But luckily you will be with a fireteam I place my complete trust in to keep you alive. Ok maybe not my complete trust but still they work well together anyways. So Konna welcome to Plan Y.


	3. How could this Happen

Deep within the Clovis Bray facility on mars, Antwon-3, would wander the halls thinking back longer than most Guardians could remember. He would pass by a room and would remember the day he had Awoken as an Exo. You see Antwon had not been reborn a guardian, but his ghost had found him as he wandered the streets of old Chicago. He still wondered what ever his ghost had seen in him that day that he had been chosen but he couldn't even ask his old friend. Thinking about his ghost made him think of a time that had been so long ago, several lifetimes ago.

The then Antwon-2 would be on Mercury after learning about the Vex, who were beginning to terraform the small planet. The sign of the Vex being there were definitely apparent as machinery would be in places the Warlock had seen rock formations before. As the Exo wandered around he would see a Vex teleporter and would take a deep breath before stepping through said teleporter. As he moved through the half rock half machinery cave his ghost would materialize beside him and begin talking to Antwon, her voice full of worry. "Antwon maybe we should turn back, maybe try and get the Iron Lords help? I mean this just screams dangerous, you know what I mean." The then young Exo would smile at his ghost before replying to her. "Oh Tina you worry to much. We have dealt with the Vex many a time. We'll probably run into a bunch of goblins and hobgoblins, and maybe a minotaur or two. This planet is still mainly rock so there is no way that a Mind could be here. A gate lord maybe but a Mind no way." Tina would just let out a sigh and then return to hiding on Antwon.

Not long after that exchange Antwon would stumble across what he had said, so with a quick Solar grenade he would remove the forefront of all the Vex and then level his auto rifle at the remaining goblins and hobgoblins. Down they all went quick as a flash but soon a minotaur would phase into existence near the Exo and begin firing upon him. Holstering his Auto Rifle, Antwon would pull out his Fusion Rifle and quickly remove the Vex's shield before sending another bolt of energy into the Minitaur's chest cavity. Smiling he returned his fusion rifle to its holster and looked around. "See Tina I told you it would be easy, no need for backup." Tina would appear in front of Antwon and her eye would give a form of a smile. "Ok I'll admit you were right my fri..." She was cut off by a large hand grabbing onto her and pulling her away from Antwon. Antwon just stood in shock as he stared at the massive mind that stood there in the shadows of the cave, glaring at him with its massive red eye with Tina held in it in its robotic hand.

"Tina hold on I'll get you out of there!" He would shout before bringing his auto rifle to bear. But before he could even fire the first shot he was smacked away into the wall by the Mind's free hand. The hulking behemoth would then turn and walk away into the gate that it had arrived through. The last thing Antwon heard from his first friend was his name being hollered as she disappeared. Rubbing his head as he began to stand up he would feel where he had impacted and let out a long sigh. His head was torn open from some outcropping on the wall, but he didn't have time to worry about his injury. He had to save Tina from the Vex and fast. He had no idea what they would do to her as no ghost or guardian who had been captured by the Vex had ever come back.

Looking at the gate the Vex Mind had left through, it would seem to be calling to him, for him to run through it and that his friend was on the other side. Antwon would think back to what Tina had said to him about getting backup but quickly threw idea away. He did not know how long it would take for him to get back if he even could get help, and who knew what the Vex could do to her before then. So without another thought Antwon-2 would muster up the courage that would make a titan proud and run straight through the Vex gate.

Upon exiting the gate Antwon had no idea where he was, but it definitely did not look like Mercury. The sun was there but the planet was a massive ball of machinery instead of dirt. Looking around the Warlock would start to call out. "Tina where are you?" Only silence would answer his calls. He would then begin looking around the area where he had arrived for tracks or signs of his ghosts or the vex who had taken her, but all he found was nothing not even a hint of footprints to which he found this weird. After a while he did find a rather large mechanical tower and would begin to ascend the mechanical monstrosity.

Once he reached the third floor he would notice the vex, unmoving and in a rather peculiar pose, almost as if they were praying to something in the center of the room. Moving closer Antwon would see what the Vex had been surrounding, a Vex chassis but with something in the center that wasn't the normal Radioloria, but something else, something very familiar. It was Tina, but she was different. Her once pristine shell was now rusted and the Warlock insignia was faded. At once Antwon reached for Tina and when his hand made contact it was as if an electrical storm went through his body flinging him back into a row of Vex. At once all of the robots eyed flared to life, an ominous red glow basking over the Exo, including a singular red eye from what had once been his ghost.

"Well isn't this a surprise Antwon-2, or have you gone to Antwon number three? Eh it doesn't matter. So what do you think of the new me? Much better isn't it?" Antwon stared at his old ghost and almost didn't know what to say except one thing. "Tina what have they done to you? You sound so different and not to mention how you look? Nevermind that let me get you out of there so we can go home." The sound that escaped the ghost/vex actually made Antwon wince and the abomination had to take a few moments to compose itself before it could speak again. "Go home? You mean back to that failing city underneath a dead god? I'll admit that is a good joke from you Antwon. Wait you're serious? Its been almost one hundred years and now you finally have the gaul to try to convince me to come back with you? Well my answer is no. For years I was under the Travelers thumb, but now I am a part of something more. The Vex have shown me the true light and I must say I agree with them. Now we are at a crossroads, on one side as a generous token of appreciation for treating me more than a revival tool and lock pick, I will allow you to leave. I'll even have a Vex escort you back to the gate you came from. But the other path will be your final death if you insist on trying to take me back. Now make your choice old friend." Antwon's response was almost instant. "No Tina I cannot just leave you here. You are my only friend and I won't turn my back on a friend." A sigh escaped the ghost as she looked at the Exo before snapping her Vex chassis' fingers and saying. "So be it Antwon-2, good bye then."

At the snap a rather large Minotaur would appear in front of Antwon and grab him by the shoulders. With a light toss he was thrown away from the room, but he still managed to get up despite the sparks forming from his now open wounds. Unholstering his auto rifle he began to shoot into the minotaur but the bullets just pinged off its chassis as it walked towards him shooting it's own purple energy bullets at him. The energy rained down on him and soon he felt his shield give out. The beast was in front of him now and would grab Antwon and begin squeezing. The Warlock would soon see many error messages pop up in his vision as it began to fade. The last thing that went through his head was, 'I have to save her. I have to save Tina.' The minotaur would then drop Antwon unceremoniously in a heap and begin walking away. From behind the hulking beast a sound of a fireball would sound and it would turn to see Antwon-2 standing, almost no damage and now with wings like the old earth myth of the Phoenix sprouting from his back. "I told you Tina, I am not leaving you behind. We are a team and a teammate never turns his back on another!" The now enraged Exo would then begin solar grenades at the beast as he began to advance on his friend. These grenades seemed to be actually damaging the minotaur, but even this was not enough. As he got closer an arm would reach out and grab his grenade throwing arm and hoist him into the air. The other arm would grab ahold of his left leg and begin to pull and Antwon screamed in pain as he felt his body being torn in two. With one more yank both his arm and leg would separate from his body and get would be dropped to the floor. The minotaur would then place its foot atop the Exo's head and begin to apply pressure, but a voice from behind would yell stop. At once the pressure receded and the foot removed. Tina stood there looking at her old friend and just say. "Why didn't you take my more than generous offer? Take him back through the portal and leave him there. He has suffered enough, but leave his limbs here."

The minotaur would gently pick up Antwon and begin to walk away but from behind him he could hear one last thing from Tina. "This is a thank you Antwon-2. The next time we meet I won't stop them from killing you." That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a Tower medical bay. He would then snap out of his memory to a voice calling on his comms for him to meet them at the moon by the Temple of Crota. Without another thought he would head to his ship and transmat on board and head to Luna.


	4. Bad First Impressions

Heavy footsteps echoed through the alleyways of a run down portion of the City. Commander Zavala would shake his head as he looked around before pulling his ghost out. "Are you sure this is where their signal is?" The ghost would let out a sigh before replying. "For the third time Zavala, yes. Their signal is coming from this shop." Another shake of his head would follow before the Titan Vanguard would push open the door to the noodle shop. Having to duck through the doorway Zavala would look around the establishment as he straightened up and soon he found the three he was looking for.

The three in question were an Exo and two Awoken, but the main one Zavala was looking for was the Awoken with his right arm in a sling. Approaching the table, Zavala would stand with his arms behind his back before clearing his throat and interrupting the Hunter's story. The three would look up at the Titan and the female Titan would jump and stand at attention with a long line of noodles hanging out of her mouth. "At ease Miss Rebecca and um you have something on your face." Rebecca would quickly slurp up the noodles and lower her hand from her salute, while the Exo would give a reassuring smile before standing and speaking. "Commander Zavala what a pleasant surprise. Care to have a seat and join us?" Zavala would shake his head as he responded. "No thank you Antwon-3. This is sadly not a social visit but official Vanguard business. In fact Michael returning to the tower is the main reason for my visit."

Michael would sit there with a drink in his free hand and sigh before downing the contents. "If this is about me not coming to you for a debriefing, I already sent my findings to Cayde. So if there is anything I forgot please ask away but if there is nothing else Zavala, then why don't you head back to the Tower." Antwon would shake his head and Rebecca would take a few steps back as Zavala's left eye twitched and arc energy formed around his hands. But he quickly stopped the flow of light as he didn't want any civilian casualties from one of the twos big fights. A deep sigh would escape the Awoken Titan's lips before he straightened himself up again and cleared his throat. "First off as a member of the Vanguard you will address me as either Commander or Commander Zavala. Second this is not about your notes of the past five years this is about your duties to the Vanguard and the City. I have a young Hunter who I believe you have met Michael?" The blank stare that the Awoken was giving him would cause another sigh to escape the Vanguard Commander's mouth before he continued. "On the Tangled Shore you rescued a young female Hunter who with her now deceased fireteam from an unsanctioned loot run. Ring any bells Hunter?"

"Oh the one with those weird creatures. Yes I remember her, Commander, what of it?" "Well that was six months ago and she has stayed out of the field this entire time. Well I believe it is time for her to rejoin the fight, so I am placing her and Miss Rebecca here in your fireteam along with Antwon-3 here." Michael, Rebecca, and Antwon would all three begin to speak but were cut off with a raised hand. "There is no use arguing with this you two. You are two of our best fighters, so I discussed this with Ikora and Cayde, albeit with some resistance from the two and after some rough debating I got them to agree. So now this four man fireteam is official. And now to introduce you to your newest member Konna." The Titan Commander would then step to the side to reveal the small Hunter who had been standing there. When revealed she would just give a small, embarrassed wave and a shy little hello. "I think I will take my leave now so you can get to know your new teammate and Michael, tell her your story. As a fireteam it is highly recommended that each of you know the full details about their abilities." Zavala would then turn and leave the establishment.

Rebecca would be the first of the four to speak. "Well that could of gone better. Better have a seat Konna, we're going to be here a while." The human would just nod and sit down between Antwon and Rebecca and would prepare for a story. Another sigh would escape Michael's lips as he looked at his empty glass. "Do you drink Konna?" The Hunter would look at the other Hunter at the table and cock her head to the side. "Excuse me?" "Do you drink? If you're going to half to sit through my story the least I can do is calm those nerves of yours. I did the same for Rebecca here but she declined. So this time I'm asking before I spend my glimmer on a drink." Konna would give a small nod and Michael would look over at the bartender and hold up two fingers at the Exo behind the bar. A few moments later two green beverages were brought to the table and Mike would hand over some glimmer to the waitress. He would slide one over to the Human Hunter and then look at his glass. Downing his glass he would then begin telling his story for the second time that week.


	5. The Truth behind the Arm

"My story begins like most other Guardians. I was rezzed by my ghost in the state of Virginia, in an area called Langley Air Force Base. My ghost led me to an old aircraft, not a space ship, just an old plane, and brought me to the Last Safe City. Looking back on it now I guess you could say I have always been curious as while my ghost flew the ship I asked a million questions, to which my ghost had little to no answers. So I did the next best thing, I checked my pockets and found a journal. Apparently I used to use this book to write "letters" to my family. Its actually how I found out my name. My last name had been smudged out in the many years it had been since I had died, but it did tell me who I used to be, an Exo repairman for a Braytech offsite repair company. Well long story short I got to the tower and Zavala was pretty upset with me for even having the book. He told me Guardians don't look into their pasts, but look towards the future and how we can protect the Last City and the Traveler. Other than that my life was pretty normal, I just avoid the city as much as I can as I prefer to be in the wilds."

Michael would look at the others and give a small smile but the smile was not returned from Antwon and Rebecca. "Aren't you forgetting something Michael?" The robot said, his red eyes glaring at the Awoken. "A pretty big something?" Rebecca chimed in pointing at his slung arm. Konna would just look around confused. "He doesn't have to tell me how he injured his arm or why his Ghost hasn't repaired it yet." Antwon would pat the human's head and sigh. "Actually yes he does. Zavala does not care about Michael telling you about the mundane parts of his life. But he does care about the two years Michael was missing. So why dont you pull your arm out of the sling and just tell the story, or I'll get Miss Rebecca here to pull it out herself, your choice old Friend."

If looks could kill Antwon would of been a pile of scrap. "You're lucky you don't have a Ghost right now Antwon." This would only cause the old Exo to chuckle as Michael slowly removed his taken arm out of the sling and placed it on the table, out of view of any other patrons of the establishment. "There happy you two?" He said with a scowl as he looked at Konna who was staring at the appendage like it was something other than an arm. Antwon would only nod and lean back in his chair before he began to speak. "I'm going to take a guess that when we saved you Miss Konna, you did not see his arm did you?" Konna would shake her head as she caught a whiff of Ozone and nearly vomited at the smell. "What happened to you Michael?"

A sigh would escape his lips as he looked down at his arm. "Do you remember Oryx and his Taken?" A nod was all he got. "Well not only can the other races get Taken, but a Guardian can be as well. And let me tell you it is not an experience you want to go on." Looking down at his arm he would recount his last fireteam and the day he had been Taken.

The Cosmodrome had been quiet that night as Michael and his two fireteam members were patrolling the area for supplies and any Fallen who could try to attack the City. For a while it had been all fun and games, the three laughing and telling stories of before they had met, many of which had been told time and time again, but they never got old to the Hunter. One of the three Hunters was then cut off by an otherworldly scream and a black blob rapidly expanding and then depositing what looked like a Fallen Captian and multiple Vandels, but they looked different and a smell of Ozone filled the air around the trio. The three were attacked but the Hunters were already drawing their weapons, and firing upon this new enemy. But sadly ammo did not last the three to long and soon they were retreating from the enemies as their bullets did almost nothing to the creatures.

The creatures were appearing everywhere as the three ran and then something snagged one of Michael's friends and began pulling him into the blob hanging there. Without thinking Michael would tackle the Guardian out of the way, but he was trapped. Knowing this was the end he pulled out Artemedis and spoke softly to him. "Go with them. Get them back to the city and tell the Vanguard." The ghost tried to protest but Michael threw the ghost at his friend and yelled at them to leave. That was the last thing he remembered for what felt like an eternity.

A deep voice would resonate through the dark empty space. "Guardian, it is time to put down your weapons. Your unending fight is over. Take this knife which is shaped like destruction and be whole." Then Michael was forced out of the darkness and spat out back in the cosmodrome. Looking around he saw his fireteam where he had left them what had felt like eons ago and then he felt an angry urge. Realizing his actions weren't his own he tried to force his body to not do what he felt was coming, but the being that had been known as Michael kept moving. Raising a hand he would see the once pristine pistol he carried with him be black as night and aimed right at his first squadmate's head. No matter how much he screamed and cried out for his friend to move, the Taken Guardian would pull the trigger and he watched as his friend's head was blown off, followed by a second shot that took out the guardian's ghost. A third and forth shot echoed through the now dusk light of the cosmodrome and the other guardian fell dead. Looking around the Guardian would then begin walking away, and then feel a voice calling him back. He would then just fade out into another portal, back to wherever he came from.

In this void Michael cursed and screamed into the nothingness as he stood there, unable to move. After many months or it could of been years a force would pull Michael out of the void and place him in a forest. The voices had been long silent in the void and this puzzled the Taken Guardian. He would aimlessly wander the forest until he saw a shard erupting from the ground, curiosity would overcome the Taken and it would approach the Shard and as he neared it a new voice, a peaceful voice could be heard. "Guardian it is time to shake off your old skin and step into a new skin. Be reborn again in the light and reach forward and touch this shard." Unsure what the thing was doing the Taken Guardian would reach forward and place a hand on the Shard.

As soon as his hand came in contact it would stick and then the pain came. Blinding light would erupt from his body and after an excruciating pain the Taken skin that surrounded him would peel away from his body. It was as if he was the same as before he had been Taken, that is except the arm that still rested on the shard. Slowly he would remove his arm and notice a handprint had been burned into the shard and he would look around, not knowing where he was. Michael's vision would blur and a vision appeared in his mind, showing him an area not far from here. Slowly he would wander out of the forest and collapse just outside the forest walls.

When he awoke he was in a medical baby and hooked up to many machines. Looking around he would see no one around so slowly the Hunter would begin removing the wires and machinery from his body. When he reached his arm he would stop. There were no wires in this arm but it was strapped down on the bed. "So it wasn't a bad dream was it?" He said with a raspy voice as he stared at his Taken arm. "No Guardian it wasn't. I am unsure I can even call you that anymore though as you are on record of slaughtering Guardians in droves." An all too familiar voice of the Commander of the Vanguard would say from the doorway. Stepping through the door he was followed by three other figures. The leaders of both the Warlocks and Hunters and one strange being. Looking around he did not even put a smile on like he used to when his old friend, Cayde-6 walked in, an expression the Hunter Vanguard also was devoid of. "It has been a while hasn't it? How long have I been gone?" "Two years, Michael. And many, many Guardians killed by your hand." Cayde said a tone of sadness filling the normally cheerful Exo's voice.

"Now thathat you are awake you are going to tell us everything about what happened to you and then you shall receive your sentence." The Awoken Vanguard leader said with a sense of stoicness as he glared at Michael. "Hold up sentence? You never said anything about a sentence Zavala." Ikora said in an almost frightened voice. Zavala would look at his fireteam member and nod. "Yes a sentence. Do you really think he can get off scott free for all the Guardians he killed?" Ikora only remained silent at this and shook her head. "Good. Now that that is cleared up, go on with what happened to you." "Before I tell you my story I would like to know who is this woman who is here with you." Cayde would step forward at this and reply. "This is Eris Mourn, our resident Taken and Hive expert. And a pain in my chassis to boot. Now please I normally am not one to try and speed things up but I want to know about all of my Hunters you killed."

"Michael would sigh and tell the Vanguard what he had experienced in the empty space. All the while the others were listening and Ikora was taking notes. When he finished telling he looked around and let out another sigh. "Anything else yall would like to know or is it time for my execution Zavala?" "Three things Guardian, first it is Commander Zavala. Second that is all I need to know. And third there will be no execution, but you will be put on suspension and subject to further interrogation from the Warlocks." With that Zavala would take his leave with Eris and Ikora following behind him. After a few moments of silence Cayde would pull up a chair and flip it to where the back was underneath his arms before he sat down right by Michael's head. "I am sorry that happened to you Michael, but I do agree with old baldy back there. Many good Guardians have been lost because of you, but also I am proud of you." The confused look on the Awoken Hunter's must have tipped Cayde off as he began speaking again. "You sacrificed yourself for your fireteam, yes you did kill them, but your Ghost showed me what happened.

I have something for you." He said with a small sad smile as he pulled out a small bundle and placed it in his friend's hand. Slowly Michael would undo the string holding the package together and when he saw what was in the package it was then the tears began to fall. The item he had been handed was two cloaks that the Awoken recognized immediately, they had belonged to his fireteam and friends. Without a word he would reach up with his free hand and unclasp the checker on his own cloak and remove it from behind him. "Cayde I need my other arm please. I'm not going to run or anything, but you know what I am doing, please." His voice full of sadness and misery. The Exo thought about it for a minute and then let out a long sigh. "Zavala is going to kill me if he finds out, you know this right?" He said as he fished out three things. One a knife, a needle, and finally a key. Undoing the lock on Michael's Taken arm he would then pass the other two items to the Hunter and shudder as he watched Michael cut into the three cloaks. Soon what had once been three were now one and he returned the items to Cayde and reclasped the newly modified cloak to his neck. Returning his own arm to the shackle he only said one more sentence. "Thank you Cayde. Thank you."

A smile would return to Cayde's face as he just nodded and stood up to leave. He was almost to the door when he snapped and spun around to face Michael one last time. "I almost forgot you have a visitor, actually two. I'll send them in on my way out." With that he would leave and not even a minute later two people would enter. An Exo who Michael could definitely call a friend and an all too familiar Ghost.


End file.
